The Renegade ( a 'Legend of Korra' Fan Fiction )
by InfiniteSouls
Summary: Set straight after Book 1 of the series returns Korra; Avatar of all four elements. 70 years ago after Aang had declared peace among all four nations an uprising had already begun. It's now Korra's mission to overthrow this army who call themselves 'The Renegade' or all hell will break loose. Yet with all the distractions happening in her life, is she even capable of doing this?
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Hey there! This is my 'Legend of Korra' fanfiction. It takes place shortly after book 1 where Korra is still at the Southern Water Tribe with her friends and family. I'm new at this so any feedback would be absolutely appreciated. Apart from that please enjoy!**

* * *

Staring out my window I could feel the gentle breeze whisk across my face oh so tenderly. Although Republic City was exciting and fast paced, nothing could beat the feeling of this cold air streamed across my face. It felt like home. It felt almost safe.

My head snapped towards the door when a gentle knock sounded through my ears.

"Who is it?"

A calm and steady voice replied, "It's me, Tenzin."

I pulled myself up from my window and walked to the door opening it to see the familiar face of my air bending master staring down at me.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you leave to go back to Republic City this morning?" I asked rather confused with seeing his appearance at my door.

Tenzin sighed softly whilst giving me a small smile, "I've delayed my departure after hearing important news from the Council."

I moved to the side to allow access to my master as he slowly stepped into my room. His expression seemed off to me, which made my curiosity bubble inside.

"What did the council say?"

He hesitated for a while leaving me wonder if it was a much serious issue but eventually spoke in his usual calm tone, "Korra, you must know that right at this moment there has been an uprising happening in the other nations."

"It's Amon isn't it?"

"Amon has not been seen for weeks now, but regardless of his disappearance it's not him we should be worried about," Tenzin looked distressed as if he had known this was coming for a while now.

"Then who should we be worrying about."

"_The Renegade_."

* * *

I sat on the edge of the cliff facing the oceans scenery. This place had become my usual thinking spot since I regained my powers here. It was almost monumental for a lot of reasons, but for some reason I found it much easier to breathe here.

My head kept processing through what Tenzin has told me.

"_Korra, you must be careful from now on. The Renegade are not ones to mess with. They are the elite of all benders and not only that but they are almost impossible to track. They want you dead Korra, and they'll stop at nothing to see it."_

_I shook my head furiously at Tenzin, "Then let them come! I'm the Avatar remember, I can take them on."_

_Tenzin put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me seriously, "You may think that you have more power, but at this moment Korra, you are in no capable shape to fight them. They have unbelievable numbers, close to an army's size. They are trained to perfection and before you know it, everything in their way will seize to exist."_

_How could Tenzin think I wasn't capable to fight them. He didn't know what I could and couldn't do. He had barely seen me in action._

"_I thought the war had ended," I replied rather still annoyed at Tenzin._

"_Oh it did, but it didn't mean it stopped the uprising of a rebellion. You don't understand Korra. The Renegade have been in the process for 70 years; ever since the day Aang declared peace among our four nations. That was when their group was created... that is when they started planning for an attack."_

_I rolled my eyes, I didn't need a history lesson, "Then why haven't they attacked yet. Like you said they have had 70 years to do so?"_

_"You don't understand Korra. They are smart. They know not to throw away everything they've worked for until the time is right. They waited until the Avatar was reincarnated, they waited to see what your ability is, and now they are hunting you as we speak."_

_"I thought you said they are nearly impossible to track."_

_"Oh they are, but let's just say they sent a little public announcement to our Council this morning."_

_I huffed a sigh, "I still think I could take them. I've unlocked my air bending remember?"_

_Tenzin shook his head, "You may have unlocked your air bending but you are nowhere near perfecting it. Even your other elements can be a bit sloppy when they want to be. This group isn't the one you can take a chance with… this group is the one that will kill you on sight. I can't anything happen to you Korra."_

"_So what do you suppose I do… sit around here and do nothing?"_

"_No, we shall resume your training here immediately and organise a plan with the Council when the time comes. You have to understand that you can't stay in one place for too long as well. The minute we hear that they are anywhere near the Southern Water Tribe will be the minute that you will be off travelling to another destination. Do you understand?" he told me strictly as if there was no other option._

_I gave him a frustrated look but I knew he was right. If I wanted to take on The Renegade, I'd have to be nothing less than ready and I still had a lot to learn. Not to mention understand. I couldn't go into battle not knowing anything about this group. I had to be smart... yet the idea of running away made my blood boil. I was not one to act cowardly. I'd rather hold my ground._

Feeling the urge to suddenly bend my thoughts away I snapped off a piece of the icy cliff, melting the ice with the heat of my hand, with the help of my fire bending. I then followed to water bend the water up into a small stream, twisting and curving it around in circles. The illusion of this was quite stunning but to me, it was my stress free activity.

My thoughts trailed off as I heard the light footsteps of someone behind me. I knew they were close and I immediately turned around bending my small stream of water towards the unknown figure.

Mako dodged the water quickly whilst still being surprised.

"Woah Korra, it's just me."

I breathed out a sigh of relief; this Renegade stuff was just messing with my mind, "Sorry Mako."

"It's okay, I kind of sneaked up on you."

I smiled softly, "Yeah."

"Anyway what are you doing up here alone?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh you know, the usual," I replied regaining my seating position the ground overlooking the ocean.

Mako joined me, sitting down with his legs dangling over the cliff. He looked out onto the view realising that the sun had long set and now the moon shone down illuminating us completely.

"I bet you never get sick of this," he told me a smile, slightly looking at me before returning his attention to the sky.

"I bet you miss home," I replied knowingly.

He thought about it momentarily, "I do and I don't. I think it's just that Republic City was all that I have ever really known."

"It's your safe haven."

Mako nodded whilst giving me a wide smile, "I guess so."

For some unknown reason my cheeks begun to burn and I felt the uncontrollable constraint in my body that longed to be near him.

"Mako," I whispered softly.

He turned to face me once again with a soft expression on his face. A part of me wanted to grab his face and bring his lips to mine immediately, but right now was not one of those times… and we had no yet sorted what was between us. It was just one complicated muddle. Then there was another factor… Asami. I just didn't want to complicate things more than they already seemed to be.

But apart from all the factors that seemed to build up, this longing could only stay for so long before I lost control. I could feel the heat radiating off his body who was only inches from me. I just wanted to fall into his chest and be surrounded by nothing but Mako's arms.

I shook my head to try and rid these thoughts which were not helping me one bit.

As if reading my mind Mako chuckled whilst entwining his fingers through mine.

"It's a very, _very _beautiful night tonight," he told me and although I knew he was talking about the sky his stare on me made me question whether he was making reference to someone else. This of course made my heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Symbol

"It's about focusing your balance of energy or else you'll burn out completely," Tenzin lectured me as we practised air bending.

"I thought this was air bending not fire bending…"

Tenzin sighed giving me a disapproving look, "These are one of your faults in your bending Korra, you put all your energy into your first attacks that you burn out before you can continue fighting."

"Ugh, I think I preferred when I couldn't air bend."

My frustration was immediately taken away when Bolin walked out of house and down into the cold snow. No surprise came when Bolin immediately brought his hands together, rubbing them to create heat.

"Korra, I have a quick question," asked Bolin, interrupting my training session; although I was rather glad he had, I wish I could say the same about Tenzin who was giving Bolin a dirty look.

"Hahaha, of course. What do you need to know?"

Bolin neared closer, sinking into the snow further which did not impress him, "Do you guys like… uh, ever get a summer?"

I tried to keep my face straight but a laugh escaped my lips and before I knew it I was breathless.

Bolin frowned, "I was serious, do you?"

"Bolin-" I continued to laugh but took a pause and continued, "We are in summer right now."

His expression turned from confusion to complete outrage within just a few seconds, "What- uh, how? It's freezing!"

Tenzin cleared his throat breaking up the conversation we were both having, "I don't want to intrude or anything, but Korra is in the middle of her training right now. I think that is slightly more important than the weather."

I held back a laugh but waved off Bolin who still seemed outraged that we were in the middle of summer, not that he'd ever recognise the seasons here. It always snowed, and only those who lived here would understand the changes in the weather.

"Now Korra, focus on your balance of energy. Don't force it, let it flow to withstand your opponent but only attack when necessary," Tenzin told me showed me using his arms to demonstrate balance.

I sighed softly, but followed his instructions. Air bending was much more complicated than I thought it would be. All the other elements came so naturally to me… and although I have unlocked my air bending I was nowhere near being perfect at it.

We continued practising for another hour before Tenzin finally declared our session done. He was about to dismiss himself but I felt the urge to ask him more about the Renegade. All I knew was they were a rebellion group who wanted me dead. Apart from that I knew nothing.

"Uh Tenzin?" I asked cautiously waiting for him to respond.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about The Renegade. It's just-" I exhaled slowly wondering how to word it, "I just don't know what I am up against. All I know is that they are dangerous."

Tenzin debated for a while and by the look on his face, he was cautious to tell me anything. Yet I knew he'd have to respond sooner or later, and so he did, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you as of yet."

"But why?"

"I don't want you thinking that because you know everything and have all four elements under your belt, you can take them on. These things take time and before you know it… their war they are declaring on us will destroy what we know and love. We can't let it begin earlier than it's needed."

"I understand that and I promise not to fight until I'm ready, but… I just need to know. I'm just so restless wondering what is going to happen and what they are capable of doing," I told him honestly as I ran a hand through a strand of my brown hair.

Tenzin looked slightly more relaxed as I said this, but was still cautious to tell me anything, "We've known about this group for years now but they have never opposed a threat until now."

"What do you mean they never opposed a threat?"

His eyes flashed with sorrow which made my heart sink. What could they have possibly have done?

"The Renegade knew that if they attacked just as peace was declared, they would never win. They knew how powerful Aang had begun, and they knew how much the world looked up to him. So they waited. They waited for the next Avatar to be born and then planned. This new war that has been declared has not _just _happened. This war has been carefully put into place each step of the way. Once you entered Republic City they've started leaving messages. At first we didn't know who they were for or from, but as they later progressed… well they were awfully clear," Tenzin started but took a breath in the middle.

"What became clear Tenzin?"

"That they would stop at nothing to have you dead"

I looked at him with a strange expression, "I knew they wanted me dead, but how did they send that message to you."

Tenzin looked awfully ill, and somewhere in my gut I knew that this was not going to be an answer I'd appreciate, "Korra… I don't think you want to kn-"

But I cut him off, "I need to though. Not just for selfish reasons, but because I need to know what they are capable of, I need to know what they are…"

Tenzin sighed, "They sacrificed one of their own underneath the statue of Aang. Yet not only that… they- uh… they carved a transcript on his bare chest one that read, 'Whilst the master of four still lives so shall the rising impact of the Renegade. Prepare your souls for a battle. Prepare your life for a death.'"

I shook my head, eyes wide open, mouth hung low… They were an uprising against the Avatar; they were declaring war because they wanted to see my blood.

* * *

_For some reason unknown I found myself surrounded in a place I did not recognise a place I did not know. I was running… running so fast my breath was unsteady, running as if my legs could bear no more… but what was I running from?_

_The next minute I knew I heard a cry of terror from my left, a scream from my right and then eventually the noises absorbed every part of my mind that I fell to the ground in tears._

_"You can't hide from us Korra."_

_I shook my head and curled up in a ball, my defensive mode activating._

_"You know there is nothing you can do."_

_The tears poured out and my skin grew cold as I heard his words pierced my skin, "You will not forget that we know how to find you."_

With those last words and a sharp distinctive pain at my chest, I woke up with a gasp, reaching for a non-existent support.

I sat up quickly pushing the blankets off my now sweaty body, moving my legs up into my arms. My head ducked low and my breathing continued to increase I sat there completely terrified.

When I finally found a natural breathing pattern, I relaxed my position staring at the wall in front of me. I knew I couldn't sleep so I reached out of my bed, grabbing my boots and jacket on the way.

Shrugging them on quickly I walked out as quietly as I could, walking only as far as the front door. I didn't want to go far, I just needed to get out of that room, out of the thought of dreaming about _them. _Standing on the bottom step I sat down slowly, still taking slow breaths.

I shook my head knowing I couldn't let them get to me. It wasn't as if they were coming after me this instant right? They were planning, which left me time to plan ahead too… well I hoped.

"Korra?"

I jumped off the bottom step and landed in the snow immediately, "Mako, what the hell are you doing creeping up on me?"

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled slightly, "Sorry, it's just I couldn't sleep and heart someone leave the house. I was just curious and all."

I sighed a breath of relief knowing that I was being rather overly jumpy, "No it's fine. I'm just… confused."

"About, may I ask?"

I gave him a worried look but somehow I felt like I wanted to speak to him, "I'm scared."

He chuckled slightly, "Of what? What could the all mighty Korra be scared of?"

"The Renegade," I whispered lowly.

By now I knew that everyone knew the basics of what was going on, especially since my training with Tenzin had increased which lets just say did not please the likes of Bolin and Mako.

"Don't worry about them Kor, they are just another enemy that you'll defeat."

I shook my head though, knowing that wasn't true, "You don't understand Mako. They are so much more. Knowing what they are doing… knowing what they could do. The fact they'll stop at nothing to know that the Avatar is dead. I'm scared because I know that… I might not have a chance."

Mako looked at me worried, he obviously realised that there was so much more going on than he had originally expected.

"What do you mean they want you dead?"

"They killed someone Mako! They sacrificed one their own and let him bleed the message that they want me next. They want my blood. They want me gone. They won't stop… they'll kill m-" but before I could continue on Mako's arms wrapped around me strongly knowing that I was close to breaking.

"Korra, nothing will happen to you."

"How do you know that though?"

He shook his head as it rested against mine, motioning that he wasn't going to let go yet, "I won't let them."

I pushed Mako back slightly so I could look at his face, "I don't want you involved with this."

"Too bad, I am."

I shook my head again being as serious as I could, "I don't want any of you to be involved in this. I don't want that at all.

"I don't care Korra. I am in your life. I am part of your team, every step of the way."

His hand grew up to my cheek and touched in gently. He moved forward slightly so his nose rested against mine, our foreheads resting against each other. We both breathed deeply and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips, making my head spin completely.

His hand moved from my cheek to my shoulder, stroking it back and forth, and as his hands moved to my chest I winced from the sudden pain that occurred.

Mako was taken back and looked at me worried, "Korra-?"

Yet instead of replying I unbuttoned my coat that showed the carved symbol of a star with a circle around it. This symbol looked like a fresh cut, as the blood still looked sticky. I touched it gently and winced once again and in that moment I suddenly realised what this was.

"Korra what the hell is that?" Mako asked me extremely worried.

"No, it can't be my dream."

"What dream?"

"The symbol… the pain. No, this can't be happening," I asked myself whilst standing up and looking around the area immediately.

They couldn't be here right now. They just couldn't…

Mako broke my trance and looked at me intensively, "Korra, what the hell is going on?"

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, "I uh- I… I think this is the mark of The Renegade. I think they are here."


End file.
